


Rejection

by seajayjewel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Langst, M/M, Miscommunication, Pining Lance (Voltron), klance, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seajayjewel/pseuds/seajayjewel
Summary: Lance has never had any luck finding someone to love him, will Keith be any different?





	1. Chapter 1

“You don’t love me anymore, right?” 

Lance had a rather nasty habit of falling in love with the wrong people. One look and he’d be enchanted.

Crystal skies, curly hair, and crooked smiles was how he spend his early years. He remembers a lovely sunny day on the playground, the fresh aroma of lilacs in the air and an adorable blond-haired girl taking his hand and running to the swings, her laugh echoing through the playground and somehow making it brighter than Lance thought was possible. She later introduced herself as Lisa. They stayed best friends for four years. Four glorious years that left him breathless. She was his first love, his first heartbreak. He remembers the day everything changed. He had shown up to school with a single daisy and was way too sweaty. The confession had gone terribly. She pushed him off the same swing set that she had led him to a few years back and ran off, never to talk to him again. Lance had gone home crying, his mom’s smothering warm hugs and the floral smell of her perfume the only thing calming him down. 

Cue seventh grade when the beautiful Alice asked him out. She had hair redder than his father’s car and was by far the most popular girl in his school. He was suddenly pushed into the world of dating and popularity, a whirlwind of do’s and don'ts, with Lance struggling to keep up and prove himself worthy of her love. His hair was too unruly, his clothes too old-fashioned. For Christmas he bought a straighter with cash from his abuela and showed up to school in January a changed man. He learned to climb the social classes, how to make people like him and how to make people laugh. He truly loved Alice. She was quick-witted, coy and by far one of the most intelligent people Lance knew. He was absolutely obsessed. It ended with a note passed in math class. She had grown tired of him, moving on to date Jared from down the hall. Lance went home early that day, with his identity in shambles and tears in his eyes. Weeks later he was found crying on his knees to her, pleading with her to take him back. She hesitantly agreed and Lance was once again content. They broke up again three months later, Alice finally admitting that she felt bad for him and would never love him like he loved her, that she was finally annoyed to the limit. It took Lance a while to forget about her.

Then Chris Hudson strolled into his English class in tenth grade and stole Lance’s world. He was new, searching for a friendly face and Lance was so intrigued by him he introduced himself. After that day they became best friends, with Lance falling more and more in love as every day passed. Before Chris, he never knew a man to love another man. Chris had stirred repressed feelings Lance had held without knowing and broke Lance’s world. In grade eleven Lance came out as bisexual to his family, happy to know that they accepted him. Two weeks later Chris confessed to an enthused Lance and they shared a kiss that seemed to last a lifetime. A month after that Chris came up to him with cold, yet pity filled eyes and a standoffish aura and told him that they couldn’t hang out together anymore. Lance’s mother’s hugs could no longer cure his loneliness. 

Lance avoided love like the black plague after that. He joked around and shot his finger guns, hiding behind a carefully crafted mask full of confidence and flirtatious smiles. He befriended everyone he met, making a safety net that he prayed he would never need. He would flint around people but when someone got close, he closed off quickly and they never heard from him again. He graduated with people who loved him around him, yet none stood too close. That all changed when he went to the Garrison.

The minute he locked eyes with Keith Lance knew he was doomed. He clung to their rivalry through his first year. Lance and Keith. Neck and neck. When Keith disappeared Lance was absolutely distraught and would have skipped a week of classes if Hunk hadn’t dragged him out of his room. Right when Lance finally snapped out of the trance Keith had held on him, he plopped back into his life and drew him right back in. Once again Lance had his much beloved rivalry, must to the dismay of a tired Hunk.

When he met Nyma, there seemed to be a light that lit up his life. Lance had finally met someone who seemed to be as into him as he was into them. That light got destroyed almost as quickly as it was lit. Lance once again remembered why he didn’t get close to people.

There was a time when Lance started actually getting along with Keith. He found himself smiling more often at Keith’s corny jokes. The banter between them became more relaxed and Keith had started seeking Lance out, much to his delight. After many long months of pining and awkwardness they entered a hesitant relationship. Lance had never been happier. Yet a small part of him he so desperately repressed refuse to accept that Keith actually loved him. The first few months were absolutely amazing, with sweet kisses and tender cuddling that left Lance wanting more. After that however, Lance grew hesitant that they wouldn’t last and withdrew. As he withdrew, as did Keith, leaving an ever-growing anxious Lance to over think and go even further into a self-dug hole until one day it was too much. 

Lance looked at Keith and saw the same pity filled look in his eyes that Chris had held, the same annoyance directed to him as Alice, the same childish anger Lisa had used against him and whispered “I know you don’t love me anymore.”

“What?!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has never found companionship, will Lance break him out of his shell?

Keith realized he was different than other kids when he was six. Still cloaked in the innocence his father somehow instilled into him, what he thought was normal skills turned out to alienate him from the others in his kindergarten class. He could run faster, jump higher and push harder. Adding his quick wit and skill at retaining knowledge, he was quickly labeled ‘different’. Kids were drawn to him first, like tourists gawking at a sight that they’ve never seen. He was new and seemed to know everything, making him a perfect distraction from the student’s average child lives. There was something the students didn’t take into consideration however, Keith’s attitude.

Keith acted rather different from his well-meaning peers. He was aggressive and rude with an elitist attitude to rival the top bully on the playground. That didn’t mean he didn’t want friends. Keith tried to get along with his fellow students, his bossy attitude soon getting the better of their relationship and soon ending most of the friendships he gained along the way. It didn’t take long for the new spectacle to fall to the outlier, the kid no one wants to talk to. He sat alone, bored in a classroom with no one to look at whenever some kid did something stupid. 

Middle school somehow got worse. A petri dish for hate and jealousy, his loneliness prospered there. Kids banded with those they bonded with while longer, ignoring those they hadn’t. No one wanted to talk to the smart kid with anger problems and a steady stream of insults at hand. Bullies taunted him, stopping after a certain playground accident that left them crying. Life was hard for Keith. Being top of his class and with peak athletic capabilities he should've at least been in the upper cliques but he was stuck being a recluse. Keith seemed to suffocate. Invisibility doesn’t suit even the rudest of people and he felt like he was drowning, feeling himself being sucked away until he was a husk of his potential. 

It was like that until his senior year of high school. That’s when he met Shiro. He was recruiting students for the Galaxy Garrison and had taken interest with the recluse, drawing him out of his shell. It seemed that Keith finally had a friend, someone to sit with and tell stories, someone to help guide him in life. Keith had never felt more at home than with Shiro. It was with him where he learned about his sexuality, with him he was taken out of the hole he was in since as long as he could remember. It seemed fitting while his peers went to college, he bid goodbye to his father and followed Shiro to the Garrison. 

It was at the Garrison where he finally grew up. Having the chance to work hard and commit to his own work led him to gain responsibility. His friendship with Shiro led him to be more open with others, even gaining some acquaintances that to his surprise, would smile at him in the hallways. It didn’t change everything, annoying cadets still drove him over the edge (especially a certain tall Latino), but it was enough to impact him in a beautiful way. 

Of course, with his luck it all came crashing down when Shiro left. The drowning feeling slowly crept back, encasing him with anger and devastating sadness that made him shake at any given time. The loneliness he was learning to forget crashed into his soul and the walls that were slowly being torn down were slammed back up. Sleep turned into fitful attempts and any chance of relaxation brought guilt and red-hot anger soaring into the front of his mind. Out of all the things he regrets, getting kicked out is not one of them. 

As loneliness became his best friend again, he found himself exploring space from that dusty cabin that was too big for his liking. Finding Shiro was probably the greatest thing he ever did, the rescue was a different story. Being dragged into space with people he barely knew and his best friend who was apparently hurt truly tested the strength he was ever so proud of. With Shiro back, his pain was withering away and he grew to slowly consider the paladins and Alteans his close family. 

Lance, who was barely a figure in his memory soon became a hyper-fixation that scared him to his core. His first full blown crush and he didn’t know what to do about it. Shiro teased him for days as they grew closer, sharing many pining looks hesitant glances until a shaking Lance gave him some sort of flower from a planet they visited and confessed tearfully. Lance had expected a rude rejection, what he got was a carefully kiss on the cheek and a promise to watch the stars in two quintants. 

As Shiro helped him grow as a friend, Keith learned what it truly meant to fall in love with Lance. He felt a strong connection grew and Keith began hoarding the emotions he got from Lance, wrapping his love around himself and for the first time in awhile, feeling unrelinquishing happiness with someone. Keith no longer had to feel like an outsider, Lance had filled up the dark holes in his life with stardust and kisses. Keith found himself smiling, seeking his lover out and he finally felt like a part of the group. Keith craved tender touches, often kissing Lance in the corners of the castle, alone but with at the same time, finally not. 

When Lance pulled away, Keith started to feel himself spiraling, yearning for Lance’s attention. Doubts started to trickle into his head, forewarning the consequences of falling head first in love with one Lance McClain. As he walked around the castle, he noticed the places he once was with Lance and felt sick. His training slowly stopped and more and more, he kept to him room, not to be seen for multiple days. Shiro tried to talk to him, but the ever clever Keith managed to avoid any conversations. If he and Lance weren’t speaking, he didn’t see the point in talking at all.

“I know you don’t love me anymore”

His world seemed to fall apart when Lance confronted him, heart breaking all over again as he could only think about his past and how everything changed, how he managed to push away one of the best things that ever happened to him. He was thrust back into the head space of the recluse eight year old whose world only knew hate and armored walls. That he caused Lance pain. All he could manage out was one word, a choked out substitution of the pain that consumed his soul. He felt himself sinking, falling out of reality. 

“What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can not believe it took this long for the second addition. I apologize to those who read it so long ago and have been waiting. This took forever because of severe writing block, as well as the fact I hated the original part 2 and rewrote it SEVERAL times. Thank you for sticking around. I hope you enjoyed the next installment. I've had a block on this for such a long time and I feel like I owe it to you guys to finish it. I'm sorry this isn't longer, I don't have the ability to write more than 1k a chapter...it just doesn't work in my head. I hope you enjoyed it, if you did I'd appreciate the kudos and comments, they make my day. 
> 
> Follow and chat with me on tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/seajay-writes My inbox is always open! <3

**Author's Note:**

> What up, it’s me, the author. I wrote this with a major headache and nearly no editing at 10:00 at night so sorry if there is mistakes. Thank you so much for reading this! I hope you liked it! If you want to see more comment, bookmark, or give kudos!
> 
> Tumblr: https://seajay-writes.tumblr.com/  
> Kofi: ko-fi.com/seajay  
> Patreon: patreon.com/seajayjewel


End file.
